Surfer Girl
by YourLipsMyPoison
Summary: Jade is nothing more than a surfer, having no intentions to do anything besides surf, or maybe even skate. Cat is a rich girl who wants something interesting in her life, something her parents would frown upon. When the two meet, and sparks fly, how will the two handle their obvious feelings for each other. How will Cat react to someone like Jade, no hesitation to do anything?
1. Chapter 1

Four teenagers; three boys and one girl, stood at the part of the beach where sand met water, and watched the waves slowly come in. All the boys were muscled and tan, a tasked accomplished from years in the water. They all wore different types of swimming trunks, while the girl, either though she was in the water as much as any guy, was pale, though in good shape. She wore a black bathing suit top, and short black bathing suit bottoms, both sturdy and able to stand the pounding waves without falling off.

The sun was just starting to rise, and the small group stood on the edge of the beach as they watched the sun break the horizon, like they do every morning. It had become a ritual of sorts for them; wake up, go to the beach and watch the sun rise, then surf until they had to go to either work or school.

"Stop being pussies, and let's go!" the girl yelled before plunging into the cold water, excited to start the day off surfing.

She sucked in a breath as the freezing Pacific water touched her bare skin, but soon grew used to it as the group started to surf.

It was no competition, so the group all laughed when someone would fall off of their board, or get taken out by a wave or two. It was mid morning, the sun just starting to warm up the water, and the four teens were calmly floating on their boards, staring into the sky with content.

"Aye," the oldest of the group-Tyler, a boy with tanned skin, bleached blonde wavy hair, and bright green eyes said, breaking the silence. "What time is it?"

"'on't know," another boy replied, this only slightly less tanned with shoulder length black hair and a tattoo of a cross on his ribs. "Why ya wanna know, man?"

"Some of us gotta work, ya know," he replied as he started paddling towards the sand. "Plus, I gotta drive you guys to school, c'mon."

All three teens grumbled but followed the oldest out of the water none the less.

Once they had made it on shore, Tyler threw Jade a towel before running into the small home on the beach; a simple two bedroom house, one and a half bathrooms, small living room, small kitchen/dinning room, small _everything_. The basement had been turned into another bedroom, which really meant there was two beds and a dresser thrown down there, along with a futon.

Jade lived there with her older brother Tyler, younger sister Kristy, and her two friends; Alek and Noel. Jade's dad bailed on them when Jade was three, then their mom bailed as soon as Tyler was old enough to take care of his sister. Tyler is three years older then Jade, and six years older then Kristy. He was sixteen when their mom left, Jade thirteen, and Kristy ten.

Two years later, Tyler was still looking out for his siblings, though he had moved them from their original home to a home with their friends, Alek who was seventeen, and his cousin Noel who was eighteen.

Tyler had just graduate from the local High school, and was working full time at a popular surf shop along with Alek, who was working part time as he was still in school, and Noel was working part time at a skate shop. Jade, who was fifteen, was forced to take online classes for school as she had been expelled from her high school after missing too many days and pulling a prank with Alek. Besides her on-line school, Jade also worked part time with Tyler and Alek in the surf shop, and between the four of them they were able to afford their shack of a home.

"Get in Kris," Tyler ordered when their youngest sibling came running out of the house, bag thrown over one shoulder, and wearing a tank top and booty shorts.

"You look like a slut," Jade comment as she sat in the front passenger seat of their cheap Mustang LX that their mom bought for Tyler to drive the girls around. "Makes you look easy."

Jade watched as Alek and Noel changed in the front yard behind a tree, losing their swim trunks for loose t-shirts and baggy cargo shorts, before slipping into the back seats next to Kristy.

"You always look easy," Kristy snapped from the back seat. "So don't talk."

"Fuck off," Jade snapped back at her sister. "All I'm saying is you look like a whore, fuck."

"Fuck you!"

"Both of you shut the fuck up!" Tyler yelled as he got in the car once he found his keys. "Jade here," he said as he leaned back and dug around the bottom before pulling out a small black t-shirt. "Take that off and wear this, you can't go into work wearing a bikini top."

"We work at a surf shop, it's okay," Jade said matter-of-factly, causing the two guys in the back to laugh.

"Just put it on, Jade," Tyler sighed as he shoved his shirt towards his sister, who glared at him but threw it on none the less.

"Might wanna hurry, man," Alek said as he pushed his shoulder length hair from his face, still soaking wet from surfing. "We're gonna be late."

"Shouldn't 'ave stayed in the water so long, now should ya, man?" Tyler laughed as he put more pressure on the gas and made their way to the high school.

* * *

"Catrina, honey, grab your bag, you're going to be late," Cat's mother, Karen, said as she patiently waited by the front door for her youngest child. "Catrina!" She yelled once again when Cat failed to answer.

"Coming, Mother!" Cat yelled in reply as she quickly rushed down the wooden staircase, pink Nike draw string bag thrown over her school uniform, which consisted of a white blouse, navy blue knee length skirt, black flats and a navy black tie. "Sorry," she quickly apologized to her mother for forcing her to wait. "I'm ready."

"Good, lets go," Karen said as she opened on of the double ornate doors that led to the outside. "I'll be there slightly later than usual, maybe ten minutes, I'm picking up Richard from Cello. But, don't you fret, I'll be there."

"Thank you, Mother," Cat mumbled as she stared distractedly out the window, watching as the rich part of Hawaii flew by. Cat turned to face her mother, who was focusing on the road. "Mother?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can I go to Main Street when we get back? Please? I really just want to go to the shops, get some fresh air. . ."

Karen _tsked_ in her seat, taking a moment to think about this, "why would you want to buy anything from there anyway? You can have an unlimited amount of name-brand clothes shipped to you, why must you insist on going to buy tacky things?"

"Because, Mother, we have been living here for three months and I barely know anyone. You send me to a school an _hour_ away from here, how can I get to know anyone?" Cat asked quietly.

"Catrina," Karen tsked once again. "Sacred Hearts Academy is one of the best in Hawaii, surely it is better than the school nearest here. What is it again? Kahuku High? Yes, Sacred Hearts is definitely better, you will surely get into an amazing college coming from there."

"I'm not asking to switch schools, Mother, I'm merely asking to meet some locals. Punaluu is so small, everyone knows everyone, yet I know no one," Cat sighed as she leaned against the window. "Please, Mother? I'll be home before dark."

"You may leave when we get back, but I expect you to be home no later then six, you have school tomorrow," Karen agreed, though of course it came with restrictions. "Did you do your homework? This school isn't like the ones back in L.A, they're strict."

"Yes, Mother, of course."

"Good, I want you to excel here, Catrina. You should be like your brother; he already joined Student Council and plays the Cello, you need to get more involved," Karen lectured her daughter, who wished she could be anywhere but here, as she hated being compared to her 'perfect' bother. "He is even considering joining the ROTC, possibly following in his fathers' footsteps."

"Ricky wants to join the Military?" Cat asked, zoning back into the conversation.

Richard Sr. was a Sergeant Major in the Military, having served seventeen years, before retiring at thirty-five when his father died to run his corporation. Richard went to college through the Military and received his business degree, allowing him to properly run his fathers multi-millionaire business. He had always wanted Richard Jr., who goes by Ricky to anyone besides his parents, to follow in his footsteps.

"He is considering it, yes. But, Catrina, don't worry, just going ROTC doesn't mean he has to go into the Military, he is just eligible."

"Right, of course," Cat mumbled to herself as the rest of the car ride to school was made in silence.

* * *

Cat hates school in Honolulu. Everyone has gone to this school since PRE-K, meaning they all know everyone, while Cat had switched into it halfway through the middle of her Sophomore year, having moved from Los Angeles.

Everyone has already decided who their friends are, so they had no interest in getting to know the 'new girl with bright hair'. She barely talked to anyone, and those she did talk to thought she was weird, because she didn't like the same things as them.

Cat liked Skater kids, or surfers, back in L.A those are the people she hung out with, while she was never good at either one, they were all still friends. Girls here don't like either one, "those are _boy_ sports," they'd all say, and snob their rich noses at her, "you shouldn't like them." Girls here like ballet, which Cat _loathes, _she can't stand the small outfits and the constant dieting and practicing. Cat likes people with piercings, or even a few tattoos, which cause the girls to snob even harder, "you need to like boys from St. Louis Academy, they're respectful." Cat hates St. Louis Academy, the boys are to perfect, and don't know how to have fun.

She hates the uniforms, how everyone dresses the same, everyday. She likes to express herself, hence the bright hair, which her mother frowns upon, but lets her do anyway. She hates how everyone is the same, how everyone likes someone from Honolulu, how very few people are from Punaluu.

She hates Honolulu.

She wants to go back to California, and be with friends shes known since childhood. But, since her father is trying to expand the company, he is starting in Punaluu, which means moving there, and away from her home.

It's an hour drive to Honolulu from her town, which means an hour in the car with her mother, sometimes her brother, which is even worst. Her brother goes to St. Louis School for boys near Sacred Hearts, and when they all drive together it just makes it easier for their mother to compare the two together. Richard is always doing something right, Catrina, you need to improve.

God, she hates those car rides.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tyler, this is the third time Kristy has been late," a teacher who was standing outside the middle school said as Tyler was dropping off Kristy. "What's the excuse this time?"

"No excuse, man," Alek said, who decided he wasn't going to school when Tyler dropped off Noel. "We was just late, thats all."

The teacher, Mr. Connel, frowned at Alek, "shouldn't you be in school, Alek?"

"Shouldn't you?" Jade snapped from the passenger seat. "We're trying to get to work, and you're holding us up."

"Kristy is turning into you, Jade. You were so smart, what happened?"

Jade was about to reply, but Alek beat her to it. "_Is_, teacher man. Jade _is_ so smart. Present tense. I learned that much when I go to school. She's smart, back the hell off."

Jade couldn't hold back her snickering at the teachers flabbergasted face, before Tyler drove off, laughing the whole time. "Man, that teacher is an ass, you did him good, Alek."

"Yeah, well, no one messes with our Jadey," Alek just laughed harder as Jade turned around the scowl at him, which caused her to hit him. "Ouch, damn girl."

"Shut up, Alek," Jade scowled, before laughing slightly. "God, you're an ass."

* * *

Jade was sitting on the front desk of the surf shop, which was really nothing more than a polished black surf board, talking to Alek who was hanging around even though he wasn't working today. Tyler was in the back room counting stock, as both Jade and Tyler refused to do so. Alek was leaning next to Jade, who was driving a small Hot Wheel car she found in the back as something to do since right now they don't have customers.

Just as Jade was about to go and agitate Tyler, the door opened and a girl walked in appearing to be Jade's each, maybe a year younger. She was in a school uniform, and looked around the store with interest.

"What's up?" Alek asked as he went to greet the girl, Jade staying sitting on the counter. "You new here, I don't think I've ever seen you."

"Um, yeah," the girl said with a light girly voice. "I moved here about three months ago, but I don't go into town much."

"Well, I'm Alek, and thats Jade. It's nice to meet you," Alek said politely as he noticed the girl looking at some surf boards. "You surf?"

"Um, no," the girl chuckled slightly. "I used to watch my friends surf though, and I guess I miss it," she shrugged. "I was never really good at it. I'm Cat by the way."

"Well, we offer surf lessons, if you're interested," Alek said as he lead Cat to the front desk, and motioned for Jade to hop down, though he was just ignored as Jade couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of Cat. "It's cheap, and we can teach you whenever you want."

Jade watched as Cat's eyes lit up with interest, before the girl shifted her attention back to Alek. "Really? That'd be really cool, but I'm really bad," Cat said with a laugh, and Jade decided it was the best laugh she had ever heard.

"It's about fifteen bucks an hour, two to three hours a day for as many days a week as you want," Alek explained as he pulled out a permission sheet. "I'm guessing you're not eighteen yet, so your parent'll have to sign this in case you get hurt, we won't be responsible." He explained as he handed Cat the paper. "Just get someone to sign it and then Jade can start your lessons."

"Me?" Jade snapped, speaking for the first time. "Why the hell me?"

"Because I hate doing lessons," Alek said bluntly, before smiling softly at Cat, then back at Jade, who just scowled at him. "And you're the best surfer in Punaluu."

"Really?" Cat asked, surprised. She looked to Jade for confirmation, but it was Alek who answered.

"Yeah, shes placed first in the Open Womans Division two years in a row, she's going for her third win this Summer. If you really want to learn Jade's the best way to go."

"Will you teach me? Please, Jade?" Cat turned to Jade with large brown eyes, which bore into her deep green ones.

"Be here Saturday morning, at 7 A.M., if you're not here, I'm gonna assume you aren't showing and leave, got it?" Jade ordered as she hopped down from the desk, standing next to Cat.

Cat smiled widely at her before happily nodding her head, "I'll be here."

* * *

"Catrina," Karen frowned softly at her daughter. "Surfing? Is that really safe? I mean, you can do so much at Sacred Hearts, why would you want to be a surfer, you could get hurt. I'd much rather you be in Student Council, or ballet."

"Mother, please, I want to try it out. I'll even pay for it with my own money, you won't need to. All you need to do is sign the paper, plus, Mother, this is a good way to get to know the locals, everyone here surfs."

"Catrina, this is just like California all over again. We decided to move here with your father to keep you away from those types of people, we didn't expect you to start it up again here. I don't think I will be signing this paper now, or any other day. You should follow in Richard's footsteps."

"Mother!" Cat cried, "this isn't like Cali! I want to surf because I want to do something Ricky _hasn't_ done! You always compare me to Ricky, well I hate it, Mother, I _hate_ it. I'm not Ricky, I never will be! I'm sorry I'm not perfect, but all I'm asking is for you to sign a piece of paper, thats it."

Richard Sr., who had been sitting at the table quietly listening and reading the paper, stood up, and walked towards his daughter, but spoke to his wife. "I think we should allow Catrina to surf. It is something alot of people here do, and it is a good way for her to meet friends, honey. If it makes you feel better I will personally drive Catrina down to the beach and meet her instructor, that way I'll know if she is in good hands." He explained to try and calm his wife. "Hand me the paper, sweetie."

Cat smiled gratefully at her father, before handing over the sheet of paper and watched as he quickly skimmed it, before adding his signature. "There, now, why don't you take it up there tomorrow after school, I'll give you some money so you can buy anything you need."

Cat jumped up and threw her arms around her fathers broad shoulders, and squeaked in his ear. "Thank you, Daddy, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I just want my princess to be happy. Now, it's getting late, go get a shower and then off to bed. I'll wake you in the morning for breakfast."

* * *

_The next day_.

Cat, the same as yesterday, walked into the surf shop and up to the front desk, expecting to talk to Alek, but instead found Jade by herself.

"Oh," Jade said as she looked up from the computer. "It's you."

Cat wrinkled her eyebrows as Jade said that, and it made her wonder if what she said was a good thing or not. "Uh, yeah, me," she smiled faintly as she looked around the shop.

She then pulled out a folder sheet of paper from her bag, and handed it to Jade. "My dad signed it, so whenever you're ready I can start. My dad gave me money to buy whatever I need, so just tell me."

Jade looked at Cat a moment before sighing and hopping over the counter, revealing to Cat that she was only in short swim shorts, showing off her long pale legs, toned from years of surfing. "Mkay, so you'll need a board, obviously. So, I guess we'll start off with a long board, they're over here." Jade then guided Cat over to a section of the store where a large group of long surf boards were hanging on the wall, all different styles. "They're the easiest for beginners, they're fatter, so you don't have to worry about fallen off, and these ones right here you don't need to wax the tops, they're soft deck tops."

Cat looked at the seven boards that were apparently 'soft top' or whatever Jade just said. She didn't like most of them, but she found one that particularly stood out to Cat. A pink board with giant pink and orange giant orchids all over it. "I like that one," Cat smiled, pointing to the pink one.

Jade nodded as she expertly pulled the board down and placed it on the counter, before walking over to a section of clothes, designed specifically for water. Jade looked over Cat's body, as if assessing her, and Cat found herself feeling very self conscious. "What type of bathing suit do you wear?"

"Bikinis usually," Cat answered, looking over the clothing rack. "Why?"

"Waves'll take that right off, and I don't think you'd appreciate flashing people," Jade shrugged as she looked through the clothes. "Here, go try this on." She then handed Cat a pair of shorts much like the one she was wearing, though these were light green, and a matching green top, with thick strings that only tied at the neck. "This should work, and if you don't think it'll stay, you can always throw a mesh top over it. Changing room is over there," she then pointed to the back, behind the desk. "On the left, it'll be unlocked."

Cat nodded her thanks before disappearing into the changing room, and Jade made her way back to the front desk to sit on it when the front door opened, and Jade's best friend Beck walked in. Beck was a seventeen year old who Jade skated and surfed with, he was fun enough. Today he was only wearing red swim trunks, no shirt-showing over his very defined abs, purple vans, and his skateboard in his hand, though it was in two pieces.

"Aye, girl," Beck said as he walked over and hopped up on the desk next to Jade, and showed her his broken board. "I broke another board, think you could hook me up?"

"Beck, I just got you a free board last week, Noel won't give me another one," Jade smirked at her friend. Beck was an okay surfer, but he was an amazing skater, though he had a tendency to break boards. "Just go and buy one, you know Noel'll give you a discount."

Just as she said that, the door opened again, and three boys walked in, all carrying skate boards and all shirtless; Jade instantly scowled as she realized who they were, Ryder Daniels, Danny Oliver, and Rex Powers. All three were huge jackass' who made it their girl to sleep with as many girls as possible, and sadly were Beck's friends, seeing as Danny was Becks younger brother.

"Beck, man, we were looking for you, come and skate, cous," Danny said as the three walked up to the counter. "Let's go."

"No, Danny, go," Beck sighed. "I'm with Jade."

"Why you gotta be with her anyway? She's a bitch," Rex said, making the other two laugh.

"Hey, Rex, why don't you go be a cunt somewhere else," Jade snapped, causing the three boys to sober up, but make Beck snicker.

Just as Rex was about to retort with something, a voice caught their attention. "Jade?" Cat said as she came out of the back room, clad in only the outfit Jade had picked out.

"Well damn, who are you, sexy?" Ryder said as he smirked to his friends before walking up to Cat, invading her personal space, clearly making her uncomfortable, or possibly slightly scared. "And why haven't I seen more of you yet?"

Jade jumped down and pushed Ryder away, before protectively wrapping her arm around Cat's waist bringing the smaller girl close. Jade had to force herself to ignore how right this felt, holding Cat, that way her warm skin heated Jade's cold ones. "Fuck off, Ryder. She's with me."

"Well shit, Jadey," Ryder laughed. "Didn't know you rolled that way, but hell, it's hot. Since shes 'with you', can I see some kissie action?" Rex and Danny quickly agreed, while Beck hopped down and walked over to Danny.

"Danny, get out of here before Tyler comes back. You know he hates all of you," Beck ordered as he lightly pushed his cousin away. "And get home, without your friends."

"C'mon, Beck, we were just messing 'round," Danny said, trying to convince his older brother to let him stay and seem cool around his friends.

"I said go home, before Dad finds out what you were saying about Jade, and about you skipping school to get high, now stop being a punk and get," Beck said, all the while staying calmly.

Ryder, who had been staring down Jade after she made a comment about how a 'faggot like you wouldn't like that', shifted his attention when Beck grabbed his arm and pushed him towards his brother. "Out, Ryder. All of you, and if any of you say something like that to Jade or her friend again it'll be me and Tyler you deal with."

"Fuck this, c'mon," Rex said as the trio quickly retreated, having no intention to fight two older, stronger guys tonight.

Beck then turned his attention back to his best friend and her new buddy. "I'm Beck Oliver, nice to meet you."

"Cat," Cat said softly as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Cat," Jade said, drawing Cats attention, "why don't you go change and I'll ring this up."

Cat nodded mutely as she walked back towards the changing room, leaving Beck and Jade alone. "I'm sorry about my brother, hes an ass. Him and his friends shouldn't of said that about you or Cat."

Jade shrugged it off as she went to ring up Cat's order. "They're just stupid punks, they can just fuck off."


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday morning couldn't come soon enough for Cat, and the moment her alarm went off at 6:30, she was out of bed and changing from her pink pajama shorts and tank top into the outfit Jade had picked out for her. She decided her mother and father would scowled her for if they saw the outfit, she she slipped on a loose pair of grey sweat pants and the tank top she was sleeping in before sliding on flip flops and grabbing her new surf board, eager to start the day.

Running down the stairs of their house, Cat stopped to admire the morning sun reflecting off of the water through the large floor to ceiling windows the made of the complete front of the house, allowing people to see into the overly expensive house.

In the kitchen, Cat leaned the board against the wall, before going into the fridge and grabbing a portable Sunny-D and some left over Chinese food from the night before, throwing it into the microwave quickly.

"That isn't healthy," her brother Ricky said as he walked down the stairs and took a drink of her Sunny-D. He was still in his pajama, opting not to change, meaning all he was wearing was plaid bottoms, showing off his toned chest. "You ready? I'm driving you. Dad didn't get back until late last night from work, so Mom said not to wake him."

Cat nodded her acceptance as the microwave chimed, signaling it was down cooking. Tossing the food into a plastic bowl, and grabbing a fork, Cat shoveled some into her mouth before picking up her juice. "Can you grab the surf board?"

"No problem," Ricky said as he did what was asked of him, and opening the door for Cat, allowing her to go out first. "So, where are we going?"

"The surf shop down on Main Street, my friend is teaching me to surf," Cat said, smiling as she thought of Jade.

Cat had gone to the surf shop everyday since that first day, which was Monday, and had spent as much time as she could with Jade. She had figured out Jade worked everyday, along with her brother Tyler, who she only met once as he was usually in the back, and Alek, who only worked three days a week. The days when it was just her and Jade were the best, as they would sit on the surf board style counter and just talk. Well, Cat would talk, Jade would just sit there and listen. Cat had tried asking about Jade's family, but she'd always shrug and tell Cat to keep talking. She had a way of avoiding personal details.

"Oh? You finally made a friend? Is that why you are always down there?" Ricky asked as he started up his blue Ferrari, smiling when his 'baby came to life'. "I thought you didn't like it here?"

"I didn't at first, but then I met Jade, and Alek, and Tyler," Cat smiled when she said Jade's name. "They're cool, they remind me of Los Angeles."

Ricky smiled softly at his little sister before driving her the ten minute drive to Main Street, where he parked in front of the shop. "C'mon, I promised Dad I'd meet your teacher."

"Okay," Cat smiled happily as she walked into the shop, which was empty except for Jade, who was laying sprawled out on the counter, arm thrown over her eyes, blocking out the light. She was only in red bathing suit top, and black swim trunks, the kind a guy would wear. Her hair was wet and thrown up in a sloppy bun, and her skin was slightly moist as if she was in the process of drying.

"Hi, Jadey," Cat said with a smile as she walked over to her friend, letting her eyes wander since Jade couldn't see.

"Don't call me that," Cat could practically hear the smirk in Jade's tone, and she knew Jade wasn't mad at the nickname, she just liked to tell Cat to stop, though she knew she wouldn't. Jade shifted so she was sitting on the counter, and finally noticed Cat's brother. "Who are you?"

"Ricky Valentine, Cat's older brother," Ricky said politely as he leaned the board against the counter. "And yourself?"

"Jade West," she said as she hopped down, making her boobs bounce slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by Cat. "Are you taking the class too? Cuz you're gonna need to sign a paper so we don't get sued for stupid shit."

"Um, no," Ricky said, shaking his head. "I'm not big on water, plus I have student council soon, so I should get going. Want me to pick you up later, Cat?"

Cat looked to Jade before turning to answer her brother, but it was Jade who answer, "no. Cat's coming back here to hang out with me and our friends."

"Oh? Cat didn't tell me that part. . .?" He turned to Cat for confirmation.

"Yeah," Cat smiled widely, causing Jade to smile slightly. "We're gonna watch movies in the back." They had did that Wednesday afternoon, and Cat loved it.

"Alright, then I'm leaving. Bye, Cat. Jade, it was nice to meet you," Ricky said and Jade simply nodded her head once and watched him leave.

* * *

"Okay, so, we're going to paddle out, you've used a surf board before, right?" Jade asked as the two girls stood at the edge of the beach, pink board in Cat's hand, red in Jade's.

"Um, no," Cat said quietly, which caused Jade to sigh.

"Great," she mumbled. "Kay, well then, we'll go over that first, I guess. Basically you need to center your body on the board, and paddle using one arm first, followed by the other, just repeat that. Keep your body flat against the board, and try to keep it centered, you'll have a less chance of falling off it you do that."

"O-Okay," Cat said hesitantly as Jade started making her way towards the water, only turning around when she saw that Cat wasn't following. "I'm scared."

"You'll be fine," Jade sighed as she waited for Cat, who was hesitant to move. "Okay, how bout this, do you trust me?"

Cat hesitated a moment before answering honestly, "yes."

"Good, now trust me when I say I won't let anything happen to you. Now come on," Jade said as she held out the hand not holding up the board out of Cat, who hesitantly grabbed a hold of it. "We're gonna walk out until it reaches out our waist, then I'll help you onto the board. After that, just keep following me until we reached a good part in the water, got it?"

Cat nodded mutely, to distracted by the feeling of Jade's hand on hers to answer, and slowly walked with the girl, sucking in a shocked breath when the freezing morning water touched her ankles. "It's so cold!" Cat laughed."

"You'll get used to it, c'mon," Jade smirked as she pulled Cat in further, who shrieked when the water kept rising higher on her body, chilling her naturally warm skin.

Once the two were waist deep, Jade put her board flat against the water, keeping it close to her with one hand while she guided Cat's into the water beside hers. "Now, try and hop on."

Jade had to hold back a laugh at the failed attempt of Cat trying to get on the board. The moment she pushed down on the board it pushed against her and she lost her grip, and the board would have been pushed towards shore if it hadn't been for Jade quickly grabbing it.

"Nice try," she smirked, once Cat stood back up after having fell over, now completely soak, and pushed back her red hair. "How bout this; I'll hold onto the board, and push it into the water then you slowly slide on?"

"Okay," Cat said cheerily as she watched Jade expertly push the board under, before telling Cat to slide on, which she hesitantly did.

Once she was on completely, Cat laid flat against the board, holding on as if she was afraid she was going to fall off. She felt something wrap around her ankle, something with Velcro.

"This'll keep the board with you in case you fall of, that way all you have to do is hold on and you'll stay above water," Jade explained as she expertly threw her leg over her board and, unlike Cat, was able to sit up with confidence. "Just stay centered and you won't fall off, we're just going to paddle around today, we aren't surfing."

"What? Why?" Cat asked, honestly confused.

"Because you'll mess up. You can't surf on your first day, you need practice first," Jade explained as she did the Velcro band on her ankle before shifting so she was laying down next to Cat. "Now paddle first with your dominant hand, then just kinda alternate."

Cat started out at a shaky paddle, but soon grew enough in confidence to follow Jade, who was going agonizingly slow to make sure Cat was okay.

"Here, we'll stop here. The waves don't form out here, so you can just paddle," she explained as she sat up, watching as Cat tried to do the same, but just ended up flipping the board, and falling into the water.

A moment later the small girl's head was breaking the surface as she spit out water, and looked up to find Jade smirk at her, still on her board.

"Nice," Jade said as she once again held the board still so Cat could slide back on. "Okay, so, just push up with your hands, and shift your weight so your centered once again."

* * *

It was about twelve o'clock when the girls left the water, meaning they had been practicing for almost six hours; Cat was understandably tired and worn out, having fell off of her board at least fifteen times, each time causing Jade to laugh, which Cat decided she would deal with falling off if it meant hearing Jade laugh.

"Give me that," Jade said as she took the board from Cat, who was dragging it through the sand, having no energy to carry it. "I got it."

"Thanks," Cat said as she offered Jade a exhausted smile.

"Do you still want to go to the shop or do you want me to take you home?" Jade asked as she lead them to her brothers car, tying the boards to the top.

"The shop, I wanna watch a movie," Cat said as she slid into the passenger side door, Jade into the drivers seat.

"I have clothes there so you can change from your wet bathing suit," Jade offered, and Cat only had enough energy to shake her head in agreement as she watched the store fly by as they drove from the beach down Main Street.

The rest of the ride was done in a comfortable silence, and before they knew it, Jade was pulling up front of the store, and stepping from the car, Cat following.

Jade wordlessly opened the door, causing Alek and Tyler to look up from the counter, and watch as Jade led Cat into the back room, offering neither boy a hi, before disappearing with Cat.


	4. Chapter 4

Jade handed Cat a pair of loose white sweat pants and a blue tank top, before grabbing black basket ball shorts and a loose black tank top for herself.

"I don't have any underwear or bras so, I'll give you a bikini top, okay?" Jade said as she pulled a bikini top and matching bottoms from a shelf, and handed them over to Cat. "You can go in the changing room, that way none of the guys'll walk in on your."

"Thanks," Cat said before making her way to the changing room, after grabbing a fresh towel to dry any excess water off of her.

Once Cat was gone, Jade locked the door leading to the back room, and slipped off her trunks and top, letting both fall to the ground, leaving her wet body exposed as she ran a towel up and down, completely drying herself before wrapping the towel around her head to dry her hair.

She had put on the bikini bottoms and sweats, and was in the middle of tying her top when some coughed, alerting Jade to their presence.

"Do you need help?" Cat asked as she slowly walked over to Jade, who was using her arm to keep her top from falling off.

"Sure," Jade answer quietly as she turned back around to allow Cat complete access to her back. Not a moment later, she felt Cat's hands on her back tying the strings before they stopped, and Cat took a step back. "Thanks."

"No problem. So, what movie are we watching?" Cat asked as she sat down on the leather couch, watching as Jade walked over to the T.V. to pick out a movie.

"The Scissoring," Jade turned her head to smirk at Cat before turning the T.V. on and grabbing the DVD remote. "My favorite movie."

"But. . . that's scary, Jade. I hate scary movies. . ." Cat said timidly as Jade sat down next to her.

"Relax, I'll be right here so you'll be fine," Jade offered Cat an honest smile to calm her down, and fast forwarded through the movie, before reaching the play screen. "Tyler! Alek!"

Both boys came in a moment later, looking to Jade for an explanation as to why they were called. "Close the shop, we're watching a movie."

"Fine with me," Alek agreed quickly before going out front to switch the sign from 'Open' to 'Closed'.

Tyler pushed Jade onto the floor, which caused her to snap at him, "hey! I've been surfing all day, I'm tired and deserve the couch!"

"And I've been working all day, here's a pillow," Tyler replied as he threw two fluffy pillows at Jade, who was still glaring at him. "Knock it off."

Cat then slid from the couch next to Jade on the floor, who offered her a pillow with a raised eyebrow, but Cat just ignored her as Alek came back and Jade hit 'play'.

* * *

The movie was halfway through and Jade was finding it hard to keep her eyes open as the movie progressed. She had shifted so she was lying completely on the floor, with both pillows under her head, along with one arm, keeping her supported. The other arm was wrapped around Cat's waist, who had somehow managed to slowly inch onto Jade until she was completely laying on the older girl. Cat had long since fell asleep, either from exhaustion or fear from the movie, and even when she was awake she spent most of her time hiding behind Jade.

Jade found herself to be oddly comfortable, and it was easy to drift off, even if the floor was uncomfortable. Jade opened her eyes only once when she felt something warm being placed over her body, and looked up to find Tyler laying a large blanket over the pair, a small smile on his face.

"I'm gonna go open the shop again," Tyler said as he stood up from the couch and walked away, Alek following.

Jade nodded before deciding whether or not she should stay on the floor, but a cramp in her back made up her mind. Slowly shifted out from under Cat, Jade stood up and put both pillows on the couch, before staring down at Cat, wondering what to do wit her.

Her answer came when Cat stirred slightly, and mumbled a barely coherent "Jade?", before looking up to meet tired green eyes.

"Come up here on the couch, it's comfier," Jade said as she helped Cat to her feet, who quickly plopped on the inside of the couch, leaving barely enough room for Jade, but the other girl managed to fit, though she was forced onto her side like Cat, meaning the two were facing each other.

Cat smiled contentedly as Jade threw the blanket over them and snuggled closer to Jade, who in response put her arm over the small girl, falling into an easy sleep.

* * *

Jade woke up sometime later, the Main Menu screen lighting up the small room, and she wondered just how long she had slept. Though, she was slightly distracted when she felt another body beside her, and tensed for a moment before remembering it was just Cat.

She slowly and silently slid off of the couch, careful not to wake Cat, and walked out of the back room into the store, where Tyler, Alek, Noel, and Kristy were hanging out. She slowly rubbed her eyes, forcing all traces of sleep from her as she went and sat on the counter.

"Well good afternoon, sleeping beauty," Noel laughed as he handed Jade the rest of his Mountain Dew Kick Start, which she greedily drank. "So, guess what."

"I don't really care," Jade deadpanned before setting the now finished drink on the counter.

"Oh no, trust me, Jadey, you do," Tyler said, slightly nudging Noel slightly to tell him to continue. "Just listen."

Jade waved her hand in a "well continue" movement.

"Right, so, Vans Triple Crown is coming at the beginning of Summer. You're in the competition."

Jade jumped off of the table and threw her arms around Noel, hugging him tightly. "Are you fucking serious?! I'm in?!"

"Yeah, Jade, you got in. June 18th. Start practicing, work less, train harder, this is one of the toughest events. You need to prove yourself for your first time," Tyler ordered before another round of cheers were heard.

The cheers must have woke up Cat, because she came stumbling out of the back room rubbing her eyes like Jade, and looking around for something before her gaze landed on Jade.

"Whoa," Noel said, pushing himself away from the counter. "Who are you and why haven't we been introduced?"

"Back off, man. Jade's already got dibs," Alek laughed, causing Jade to hit him.

"What's up, Cat?" Jade asked, deciding not to even acknowledge Alek's comment.

"I have to be home soon. . ." Cat said quietly, a slight red tint adorning each cheek. "And my brother isn't answer his phone."

"Don't worry, girl," Tyler said, grabbing his keys. "Me an' Jadey'll take ya."

* * *

"You wanna come in, Jade?" Cat offered once they pulled up out front of the large Mansion.

"_This_ is where you live?" Was all Jade said as she opened the door and slid out. "Holy fuck, Cat. It's huge."

"It's okay," Cat said, looking at the ground and shuffling her feet. "So, um, c'mon."

Jade didn't say anything as she followed Cat to the front door, and mutely watched her open it, before the two went into the large house. Inside was even more extravagant than outside, and Jade felt slightly out of place, considering her home life.

A woman who Jade assumed to be Cat's mom came walking down the stairs, an expensive-clearly designer-white flowy dress on.

"Catrina, you're home. We were wondering when you would come back," the lady said, smiling. "Oh, and you brought a friend."

"Yes, Mother," Cat said politely, gesturing to Jade. "This is Jade West. She is the one giving me surfing lessons."

Jade didn't miss the slight falter in the womans' steps when Cat said her name, but decided it was best not to comment.

"It's nice to meet you, Jade. I'm Karen Valentine."

Jade merely nodded her hello.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I really need to get back to work," Jade said as way of an excuse, before turning to Cat. "Come back Saturday for another lesson?"

"Of course," she smiled.

"Seeya."

Once Jade had left, Karen turned to Cat, a distasteful frown on her face. "You didn't say it was Jaden West you were with."

Cat frowned, "I didn't realize it mattered, Mother. Why, what's wrong with Jade?"

"I heard from ladies from my book club she is trouble. Lives with four boys, high school drop out, minimum wage job, no future. That isn't someone I want rubbing off on you."

"Mother!" Cat gasped, confused. "One, Jade is my friend. The first one I've made since we moved. Two, she didn't drop out, she's home-schooled. Three, one of those boys is her brother who is raising her and her younger sister," Jade had never out-right said her brother was raising her, but Cat could definitely tell.

"Catrina," Karen said sternly. "She has a reputation around here, I don't want you to be around her. I will go to that store tomorrow and tell her the lessons are off."

Cat was about to protest, but her mother held up a hand, effectively silencing her. "No. I don't want to hear it. No means no, missy. After I drop you off at school I am going over there and ending your lessons."


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler is leaning against the counter, playing on his Ipod, when Karen Valentine walked in, Gucci purse held in the crook of her elbow, and heels clicking against the floor.

"Sup. You need some help?" Tyler asked, taking a drink of Dr. Pepper before leaning against the counter, watching Karen curiously. The store never gets people who look like her.

"Yes, is Jade West here?" Karen asked as she looked distastefully at the counter, before deciding it was to dirty to lean against.

"She's in school. I'm her older brother. Why do you want her?" Tyler asked, raising an eyebrow

"I guess I'll tell you, and you just relay the message; my daughter Catrina signed up for those surf board lessons you offer, and I want to cancel those. Catrina needs to focus more on her schooling and these lessons are just distracting her."

Tyler sighed before leaning down and pulling out a sheet of paper, the same one Cat handed over before. "You're Richard Valentine?"

"No," Karen scoffed. "I'm Karen, Richard is my husband."

Tyler ran a hand through his hair before handing Karen the paper. "Well, than Richard needs to come down. He signed it, and the payments are in his account. I'm not allowed to cancel the lessons 'cuz you wanna end them. Richard has to come and do it."

"I see," Karen tsked, "well, Richard and I will be here this afternoon, and then you will cancel these pointless lessons."

Tyler wasn't even given a chance to respond before Karen was turning on her heels and walking through the front door.

* * *

Jade hates home-schooling. She can barely focus and its constantly tempted to leaver her room and go surf. The only reason she even bothered to do home-schooling was because the only way she could go back to her local high school for her Senior year was if she kept up with her academics. So, everyday for four hours, she was forced to take on-line schooling.

Though she did find a way to entertain herself;

_hey. can you talk? _

Her and Cat had been texting non-stop, and it wasn't long before Jade found herself growing fond of the girl. Jade could tell there was more to the small red head than just money and ignorance. She was bright, funny, dedicated to whatever she did. She made Jade laugh when she hadn't laughed in a very long time.

_sure :) im just in art. whats up? _

Just as she got that reply from Cat, her phone let up with another text, though this one from Tyler.

_cats mom came 2 da shop. she takin cat outta ur lessons_

Jade was pissed. _That bitch_! Why was she taking Cat out of the surf lessons? Cat loved those! She didn't even bother to reply to Tyler, instead she just sent a message right to Cat.

_your mom came by the shop. shes taking you out of the surf lessons_. . .

It wasn't long before Jade got a reply, and for some unknown reason, it made her heart sink.

ik. she told me on the way to school. i wasnt given a choice

_tell your mom im picking you up after school. youre gonna tutor me or something. idc just tell her you have a ride_

Jade threw her phone on the bed before leaving her computer and going to grab a snack, not bothering to reply to any more of Cat's text right now.

She decided on an apple and some Nutella, both of which are her favorite things to eat, before sauntering back off to her room to finish the next three hours of school. Ew.

* * *

It was almost 2:15 when Cat got a text from Jade saying she'd be there to pick her up in fifteen minutes, meaning she was forced to wait out side on the bench until she arrived.

Cat was idly drawing in her notebook when a shadow fell over her, blocking the sun. She looked up to see what the source of the shade was, and made eye contact with another student; Trina Vega.

Trina and her younger sister Tori were one of the few people from Punaluu who went to Sacred Hearts, their parents looking for the same thing as Cat's; a better education.

"Um, hi. ." Cat offered Trina a small smile, even though she knew Trina was one of the biggest bitches in school.

"You hang out with Jade West, right?" Trina asked, her arms crossed, looking down at Cat with a distasteful look.

Cat frowned, no one seemed to like Jadey very much. "Yeah! We're friends!"

"Jade is poor trash, Catrina," Trina scoffed. "She's nothing but a poor little bitch. Girls from Sacred Hearts don't hang out with girls from Kahuku High, got it? It just doesn't happen. We especially don't hang out with girls like _Jade_."

A new voice spoke, making Trina jump and Cat smile. "Why don't you turn around and say that to my fucking face, older Vega?"

Trina scoffed before turning on her heels, staring Jade down, to which Jade smirked slightly. "I'm just trying to save Catrina's social status, something that she'll ruin if people see her with _you_. I'm just looking out for her, I care about her."

"If you _really_ care about her," Jade snapped, "then you'd know she hates being called by Catrina. She likes Cat, and she hates girls like you." Jade reached down and picked up Cat's bag, which the smaller girl had sat on the ground when she first got to the bench. "C'mon, Cat, all the guys are going skating."

Cat smiled when Jade grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, before walking to the Mustang that looked so out of place against the much more expensive cars. "Fuck you, older Vega!"

* * *

"Why doesn't Trina like you?" Cat finally asked when Jade pulled up at the local skate park, where Tyler, Alek, Noel, Kristy, and some other guys were already skating. Well, the girls were skating, Kristy was flirting with some younger skaters.

"Her sister Tori and me used to hang out alot. She never really liked me, said "I was to rough and would give her baby sister a bad reputation". I told her to go fuck herself; shes not a fan of me."

"Tori seems nice. Shes in some of my classes. Are you two friends?" Cat asked as she followed Jade to the trunk of the car and watched as she pulled out a black skate board with a skull on the bottom and the word ZERO written on the skull, along with a black helmet.

"She skates here sometimes, so we still kinda talk. We just aren't close anymore. She might be here actually," Jade said before slamming the trunk closed and walking towards the skate park.

Jade led Cat towards a long row of benches pressed against the chain linked fence, before going through a purple bag labeled DGK, which she assumed was her brothers. She threw her phone and Ipod in the bag before walking over to her friends and family, who were standing by a large half pipe, watching as two boys, both of which Cat had never met, skated over the entire object.

"Thats Beck and Danny. Beck is pretty good, and Danny is always trying to top him, but _always_ fails." Jade explained as they watched as Danny messed up on a trick and fell to his knees, sliding down the ramp until he landed on the bottom. "He isn't very good."

"Jade!" Beck called after he helped Danny to his feet. "C'mere! Come see if you can beat me! No one else can!"


	6. Chapter 6

Jade stood at the top of the half-pipe, skateboard under one foot, helmet secured on her head. Beck was on her left, a playful smile on his face, ready to show off. "Alright, Beck, here's the deal; if I win, you buy me a new skateboard."

"And if I win," Beck said as he made sure his helmet was on right. "You go on a date with me."

Jade froze and looked at him, one eye brow scrunched up, shaking her head. "What?"

"You heard me; one date. Tonight, I'll take you out to dinner, if you like it, we'll do it again. If not, we won't. Simple as that."

Jade smirk slightly, before facing the half-pipe. "You won't win."

Then she was off of the lip, and skating down one side before up the other. In a fluid motion she planted her hand on the edge and grabbed the board with her other hand, bringing it above her head. She stayed like that a moment before bringing her board back down and skating down the side. Once at the top of the other side, she pushed up into the air and brought her body and board close to her chest before spinning 360 degrees and coming back down.

Just as she was on her way to the other side, she tried to perform a kick flip, and as she was landing, her foot got caught in the wheel, forcing her to fall from the board and onto the ground.

"Jade!" Cat heard herself gasp out when she watched her friend fall. She had been next to Tyler and Kristy, cheering on Jade as she showed her skills. She saw Beck say something to Jade, and Jade shake her head before starting her turn. Cat gasped when Jade fell, and knew she had lost.

"Fuck!" Jade screamed as she stood up and threw her board off to the side. "Fuck!"

Jade shook herself off as she walked over to Cat and Tyler, and Tyler grabbed her arm, turning it to the side to see her elbow. She hadn't realized it, but in her fall, she had busted open her arm and blood was now trailing the cut. "You fucked up your trick."

"You're hurt," Cat gasped, looking at the wound. "How bad is it?"

Jade smiled slightly at Cat before answering. "I've had worst. Come on, lets get something to eat."

"You don't want to watch Beck?" Cat frowned.

Jade shook her head before pulling on Cat's arm. She didn't need to watch Beck to know he would win. Unlike her, he won't mess up at stupid trick.

"No. I'm hungry. C'mon."

* * *

"You should clean that." Cat said as the two of them walked down main street. Jade didn't bother to put a band-aid on her cut, so the blood had dried over it, stopping the bleeding, and leaving a trail of dried blood down her arm. "It could get infected."

"I'm fine," Jade chuckled. "Now, where do you want to eat? We can go to the shrimp truck, I love it there."

Cat frowned, looking up at Jade. "You buy shrimp from a truck? Is that safe?"

"I eat there all the time," Jade laughed. "Beck's uncle owns it. It's really good."

"That sound goods," Cat laughed as she followed Jade to the center of Main Street, where a white van labeled 'QUALITY SHRIMP FOR CHEAP!' was parked, and a small line of locals were waiting for their food. "What do you usually get?"

"Popcorn shrimp and a Mountain Dew, its the best. Probably my favorite food on the island," Jade said as they moved up in line, now only two people away from the front. "What do you want?"

Cat looked over the menu painted on the side next to the window before turning back to Jade. "I'll just have what you're having, but a coke instead."

Jade nodded as they walked up to the window when an older man with a bushy brown hair and eyebrows, and a gold chain hanging around his tanned neck, who appeared most likely Mexican, recognized Jade. "Aye, chika. You want the usual?"

"Yeah, Juan, and make it a large this time; I'm hungry."

"And for your chika guapa?" Juan asked as he started frying shrimp.

Cat frowned and looked at Jade; she was in French, not Spanish, so she had no idea what he was saying.

"He called you my pretty girl," Jade explained when she saw the confused look on Cat's face, then she turned back to Juan. "And she'll have the same as me, just a large coke instead of Mountain Dew."

"You got it chikas'. Comin' right up," Juan said as he started to fry the shrimp.

Jade led Cat over to a small portion of the side walk where some chairs were set up so people could sit and eat their food. "Sit, and I'll bring the food." Jade said as she went back to the window and waited no more than two minutes before her order was done and she was walking back to Cat. "Here, eat up."

Jade watched as Cat took one small, tentative bite before her face lit up and she smiled at Jade. "It's delicious!"

"Yeah," Jade chuckled as she popped one into her mouth, savoring the taste. Then an idea popped into her head, and she shifted her gaze to look at Cat, only to find the smaller girl already staring at her. "What day is it?"

"Uh," Cat said as she pulled out her phone. "Thursday, why?"

"I want to show you something tonight. You'll love it. I have something I need to do first, but after that, I'll pick you up at eight, and I'll show you something all the locals love."

"Okay," Cat said happily as they went back to munching on their food in comfortable silence.

* * *

It's 6:30 now, and Beck had just texted Jade, telling her to be ready in ten minutes.

She didn't do much to herself, simply threw on a pair of black jean shorts and a dark purple tank top, something that showed off her boobs but didn't make her look easy. She finished her outfit with black sandals and thick eyeliner, her signature look.

At ten of seven, Beck was knocking on the front door, and Kristy was the one to answer it, telling him Jade'll be down in a moment.

"You're dating _Beck_?" Kristy asked when she saw Jade leave their room. "How'd you manage that?"

"By not looking like a whore," Jade snapped at her, looking down at her outfit, if you could call it that. It was really nothing more than skin tight booty shorts and a belly shirt, showing off the development of her breast. She didn't bother to correct Kristy; to tell her she is not dating Beck, she'd never date Beck. But she doesn't, she just pushes past her sister and smiles back at Beck when he sees her.

"You look nice," Beck said as he opened the door to the car his dad gave him for his sixteenth birthday; a white ford hatchback. "So, I was thinking movies and than maybe dinner?"

Jade looked at him with raised eyebrows, "Why not."

Beck smiled before driving away towards the only movie theater in town, which in all honesty Jade had no interest to go see.

* * *

The movie was boring, a stupid coming of age story about two teenagers over coming their difference and falling in love. Something that had been done a thousand times.

"I'm sorry the movie sucked," Beck apologized as the two walked towards the closest restaurant, which happened to be a small burger and fish joint. "I know you're not one for romance, but I figured I'd give it a shot."

And unwanted thought traveled into Jade's mind then, and she hastily shook it away.

_Cat would have known better_.

Neither one of you say anything on the walk to the restaurant, she you had no choice but to let your thoughts wander.

_Cat wouldn't have been quiet. _

_Cat would've found something to talk about. _

_Cat would've made you laugh and smile a million times by now._

_Cat wouldn't have taken you to a movie she knows you'd hate._

_STOP_! Jade internally screamed at herself, haven't been able to deal with those unwanted thoughts. Where had they even come from?

"Beck. . ." Jade said slowly, turning to face him.

"Yeah, Jade?" Beck asked, stopping so the two teens made eye contact.

"This-I-," Jade frowned, unsure how to continue. "This isn't- Beck, this isn't. . ."

"Working?" Beck sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I could tell. Look, Jade. . . maybe this was a mistake. You seemed distracted, like your head wasn't in this. I was hoping to make it work. . . I really like you. But," Beck sighed again, "you like someone else, right?"

Jade frowned for a moment, before shifting her gaze away from his knowing look. She both hated and loved how he could be so understanding and know exactly what she was thinking. "Yes. Beck, I shouldn't have agreed to come on this date with you. . ."

"Its Cat, isn't it?" Beck said suddenly, making Jade jerk her head up to lock eyes with him. He didn't give Jade a chance to answer before he started speaking again. "Don't deny it, Jade. I see the way you look at her; you're tender, sweet, something I've never seen in you. She brings out the best in you, and you couldn't help but fall for her."

"Beck, I-, I'm not-" Jade stopped, unsure what she was going to say. She wasn't what? Gay? Bi? Or, is she? She had always thought girls were pretty, and when she did get a boyfriend, they never lasted. She always lost interest, the boys could never make her happy. But Cat did. Cat made her very happy. "I'm sorry," is the best thing she could come up with.

"Its okay," Beck offered a humorless chuckle, "I understand. C'mon, I'll take you to her."


	7. Chapter 7

It was 8:30, and Cat was sitting on her bed, watching TV, her eyes sad. Jade had promised her to to be ready by 8, and she wasn't even here yet. She was a half an hour late.

Maybe she found someone better to spend her time with?

"Catrina," her mother said, drawing her out of her thoughts.

When Cat looked at her mother, she noticed her mother didn't look happy. Or even slightly pleased. She looked annoyed.

"Your friend is here. That Jaden West," she scoffed, clearly mad that Jade was back at their house.

Cat jumped up, and was about to fly past her mother when she reached out and blocked the teens path. "Catrina. I have told you how I feel about Jaden West. I don't feel comfortable knowing it is her you are going out her, and on a school night as well."

"Mother, please," Cat sighed. "I'll be back by 11 at the latest. I finally made friends, please do not ruin this for me."

"Karen," Richard said, drawing both his wife and his daughter's attention. "Let her go. She's just trying to make friends, you will not ruin her happiness."

Karen turned around to face her husband. "Richard, you haven't heard the things I have about Jaden. She-"

"And what things are those?" A new voice snapped, forcing everyone to look at a scowling Jade in the doorway. She had some how silently made her way up to the group, and had heard the things Karen was saying.

Karen faced Jade and looked her in the eye. "You were expelled from your high school, you only work part time, you focus to much on that surfing thing and skating. You are choosing not to do anything with your life. Not to mention your mother; a druggie who ran off. How could you possibly be a good influence?"

"Okay, listen here," Jade snapped, clearly pissed off. "Yes I got expelled. Yes I only work part time, but thats because _I_ chose to start home schooling so I could finish my Junior year and go back to school next year. Surfing makes money and could get you scholar ships. I skate when I have time, I put work and school before that. And don't you _dare_ compare me to my mother. I am nothing like her. She chose to run off, she chose to do drugs. I'm not her. I take care of my little sister and help out my brother. Now tell me again I'm a bad influence."

Jade waited for a response that wouldn't come. Karen was to shocked that Jade had enough balls to talk to an adult like that, and when Jade realized that, she grabbed Cat's hand and pulled her out of the room. "Oh, and by the way, fuck you."

* * *

"I'm sorry about my mother," Cat said with a slight frown as the two of them walked towards Main Street, where Jade was less than an hour ago. "I didn't think she'd. . ."

"Say those things to my face? Forget it. I've heard worst," Jade said, shrugging it off, but Cat could tell it really bothered her.

"She shouldn't have done that, really. You're none of those things, you're the complete opposite; you're strong, smart, caring, beautiful, amazing. . . _beautiful_."

Jade turned to Cat, a smirk on her face. "You said beautiful twice."

"Thats because its true." Cat said firmly as she turned to look at the water as they walked, their hands brushing slightly. "You're beautiful."

Jade tried to make eye contact with Cat, but found the smaller girl refused to look at her. _Doesn't matter_, Jade thought as she gripped Cat's wrist and led her off the main road to a dirt path cutting through shrubs and undergrowth.

"Jade?" Cat asked as she carefully maneuvered through the trees. "Why are we in the woods?"

"To see the surprise. It happens every Thursday, but I want to show you the best spot," Jade smirked as they wound their way through the woods. "We're almost there, like another two minutes of walking."

Jade was slightly off, and in about five minutes, they were reaching the end of the trees, and on a small patch of grassy earth just before a cliff. Jade motioned for Cat to sit down, and together both girls got themselves comfortable on the ground. "Wait for it.."

"Wait for what?" Jade didn't provide an answer, but Cat no longer needed one.

Fireworks of all different color and size lit up the night, brightening the otherwise dark cliff.

"Whats this for?" Cat asked with a huge smile on her face, not being able to take her eyes off of the show.

"Tyler's friend Niko works in a store that sells fireworks, and every Wednesday he lets Tyler get some nice fireworks for cheap, so Tyler puts on a show for the whole town," Jade explained, pointing to the water, which was directly below the cliff. "If you look closely you can see him and the guys on a boat lighting them up."

"It's amazing," Cat giggled as another round lit up the area, and Cat's face, making Jade smile a real smile.

"Yeah," Jade whispered. "You are."

Cat turned around with a slight frown on her face, "what'd you just say?"

"Nothing."

"No," Cat said with her eyebrows turned in. "You definitely said something."

Jade sucked in a breath through her nose before releasing it through her mouth. "I said you're amazing."

"Oh!" Cat said, smiling boldly. "Thanks, Jadey!"

For some reason that nickname didn't bother her so much tonight as it usually did. She watched the fireworks for a little bit, noticing how good a job her brother does at organizing the show, before turning her head back to Cat.

Only to find Cat already staring at her.

"Cat?"

"Jade," Cat sighed, and already Jade could tell this'll be a serious conversation. "I, uh, I need to tell you something. Now. . . don't freak out, or get mad, okay? Okay. . . um, Jade. . "

"Just spit it out, Cat."

"I like you." Cat said quickly, and before Jade could even react, she started talking again. "And I think you like me. I don't know. I hope you do. . . but, I just needed you to know, okay? I hope this doesn't mess up our friendship."

Jade stared at Cat for a long time, and it made Cat wonder if she'd made a mistake in telling Jade. What if Jade called her disgusting? What if they could never be friends again? Cat didn't think she could handle it.

Then her worries went away when Jade leaned in and kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Cat pulls back from the kiss, slightly startled. "_Oh_," was all she got out before Jade was pressing her lips against hers, and Cat lost all train of thought.

Jade forced more pressure onto Cat's mouth, and the smaller girl responded quickly, moving her mouth against Jade. Jade's tongue darts out, wetting Cat's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Which was quickly granted.

Cat opened her mouth slightly, and that was all the encouragement Jade needed before she was lightly brushing her tongue over Cat's eliciting a small moan from Cat, which turned on Jade immensely.

"Mhmm, Jade. . " Cat moan slightly into Jade's mouth, though she pulled back, making Jade frown.

"What?" Jade sighed, some what annoyed she was no longer kissing Cat.

"I- this. . . I don't know-" Cat rushed out in a mumble, unsure how to say what was on her mind.

"You don't know _what_, Cat," Jade growled.

Cat refused to look at Jade, and Jade could just tell this wasn't going to be a good conversation. "Jade. . . just one week ago I thought I was straight, and now . . now I'm here_ kissing you_."

"You just told me you liked me."

Cat frowned, though she still wouldn't look at Jade. "Saying its. . . alot different than it actually happening, Jadey. . ."

"So you don't want it?" Jade snapped. "After I basically just told you I liked you too, and you fucking kissed me, now you're deciding this is wrong?"

"Jade-"

"Fuck off, Cat." Then Jade was standing up, moving away from Cat, and quickly walking through the woods as to not let Cat see her cry.

* * *

It was the next day and Cat was walking into the surf shop, having just gotten home from school. She had hated having to wait so long to try and talk to Jade, but she knew she'd never be able to talk to her yesterday.

When Cat got to the counter, she was slightly disappointed when she only saw Tyler working, shirtless as usual. "Hey. ." she said timidly.

"What do you want?" Tyler snapped as she played with the computer.

"Wheres Jade?" Cat didn't like his attitude; she didn't like it when people got mad at her.

Tyler looked up at her for the briefest of seconds-only to send a glare, but it was enough. "She told you. . ."

"Yeah, Cat, she did. Shes not even here, so why don't you just fuck off?" Tyler sighed before typing into the computer. "I'm working." Then he was walking into the back room, and Cat had to move quickly to follow.

"Please, Tyler. I messed up really bad. I hurt Jadey, and-"

"Yeah, Cat," Tyler snapped, interrupting her. "You hurt 'Jadey'. You fucked her over."

"I know. . . "Cat said, sucking in her bottom lip so Tyler wouldn't see it tremble. "And I want to say I'm sorry. Please, Tyler, please help me make her happy."

Tyler sighed before turning around to face Cat. "You better not make me regret helping you, but, shes home. Its like a five minute walk up the street, right on the water."

"Thank you!" Cat yelled before running out of the shop.

Cat was half way up the small drive way when she realized something; she had no idea what she was going to say to Jade. She knew Jade, she knew it'd take more than a simple "I'm sorry" to apologize. Jade was stubborn, and irrational when she was mad. Who knew what she was going to say?

"Are you gonna just stand there and look at the house, or are you gonna come in?" Cat was startled out of her musing by Alek, who was holding the front screen door open, wearing just plaid boxers.

Cat quickly walked into the house, careful not to brush up against Alek's bare body. "Um, wheres Jadey?"

"In her room, asleep maybe. It's down this hall, last door on the left," Alek said as he scratched his chest and walked into the kitchen.

As Cat walked, she looked around the house; it was very guy-ish. Surfboards all over the place, same with skate boards, and all the equipment needed for both, a football, soccer ball, playboy magazines just sitting on the scuffed up coffee table.

Finally, she reached the last room, and knocked lightly; no answer.

She knocked again; no answer.

"Shes probably asleep, just walk in!" Alek yelled from kitchen, and Cat hesitated for only a second before slowly entering the room.

Inside, the walls were painted purple, a dark oak dresser was pressed against the far wall, one drawer opened and clothes spilling out. A white and red surfboard mounted on the wall, a skateboard and helmet thrown off to the side. A mattress lay under the only window, next to a square fan that sat on the floor beside the mattress.

And finally, Jade. Who was asleep under a thin blanket that only covered up to her waist, revealing the fact that she was in a sports bra, and Cat took a moment to appreciate how years of surfing has given Jade abs.

After a moment of watching Jade sleep, Cat realized how creepy that was and blushes slightly, before sitting down on her knees next to Jade and shaking her slightly.

"Jade. . . Jadey," Cat said some what loudly. "Jade, wake up."

"Mmm, go 'way," Jade mumbled as she rolled over, and Cat got a good view of her back, which had scars going from the bottom over her back to the top, ranging in size from small to slightly big, and Cat had to wonder where they were from. They were pale, barely a different tone from her actual skin, so she knew they were old.

"Jadey," Cat said, shaking her more roughly and this time, Jade rolled over to face her, her eyes opened slightly.

When Jade's eyes adjusting to light, she finally realized who was shaking her, and her mouth instantly turned down into a scowl. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Jadey. . ." Cat said, even though she knew it was pointless to apologize.

"You woke me up this early just to fucking apologize?" Jade snapped as she sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Cat frowned. "Its almost 4 P.M., Jadey. . . "

"Whatever. You better have a different reason than just coming to fucking say sorry."

To be honest, Cat had no idea what she wanted to say. She had no idea what she _could_ say. What would make up for telling someone you like them then taking it back?

No words could help.

So Cat kissed her.

Jade was surprised. Her eyes flew open, and her posture stiffened.

But she didn't push Cat away.

Slowly, her eyes closed in pleasure and she brought her hand up to cup the side of Cat's cheek. Cat, who was beyond ecstatic that Jade kissed her back, moaned slightly in Jade's mouth. That was all the encouragement Jade needed; she moved her hands down to Cat's hips and pulled lightly as she leaned back, so Cat fell down on the bed with her.

Cat let out a muffled "omf!", but it was swallowed by Jade's mouth as she flipped their positions, and now Jade was straddling Cat, kissing her way down to her neck.

With one hand holding her body up, Jade used the other to slowly move down to Cat's outfit, which thankfully for Jade was still her school uniform, and started to slide down the skirt, only to be stopped by Cat.

"D-don't. . " Cat said as she sucked in a breath of air, having been deprived of it for some time. "Please."

"Okay," Jade agreed as she moved her hand away from Cat's skirt, and put it by her hip.

Jade leaned in to kiss Cat again, but the smaller girl quickly ducked away. "Cat?"

"I-I'm sorry."

"No, you don't have to be sorry. . ." Jade frowned, unsure why Cat was acting weird. "I. . . took things to far. It's my bad."

Cat quickly shook her head side to side and back away from Jade, who moved to sit across from her. "No. It's mine. I-I kissed you first. . . I led you. I-I'm sorry, Jadey. . . please don't hate me."

"Cat. . ." Jade frowned. "I couldn't hate you for telling me no. I couldn't even be mad."

"You-you couldn't?"

"I'd be more mad if you said yes and you didn't want it. It'd make me feel like I forced you or something." Jade sighed as she moved to lay down horizontal, her calved and feet resting on the wooden floor.

Cat didn't say anything, nor did she look at Jade, to which the older girl sighed and sat up. She lightly gripped Cat's face and forced her to look at her. "Whats wrong?"

"N-nothing." Cat said quickly, trying to break free of Jade's grasp, but failed.

"It's something."

"Jadey-"

"Tell me." Jade hesitated a second before adding "please?"

"O-okay." Cat moved her head out of Jade's grasp, and this time Jade let her. Cat brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, before laying her head down, not facing Jade. "When I was fourteen, I had this boyfriend. We met through my friend. I've always been to all girls schools, so I didn't see guys much. The only time I did was when I was with boys in my neighborhood. Anyway, we met when I was about to be fourteen, and he was fifteen. My friend-Tuck, he introduced us one day. His name was Rob, and he went to public school, you could tell just by looking at him that he was trouble.

"Well, one night at a party- we'd been dating for almost seven months, and the next day would be his birthday. At the party, he took me upstairs to the bedroom, and said he knew what he wanted for his birthday. He said he wanted to have sex. That he loved me, and he wanted to be my first."

Cat had to stop breathing to suck in a shaky breath, and Jade realized how much this was hurting her to talk about.

"Cat, you- you don't have to tell me. . "

"No. I want to." She sucked in a huge breath of air before continuing. "I said no. I didn't want to have sex at fourteen, I wanted to wait. Rob got mad; he yelled and said no one would love me as much as he did, and I'd be stupid not to. He said it wasn't _sex_, it was two people _making love_. Because we love each other, don't we, Cat? That's what he said to me as he pushed me onto the bed. We love each other. I'm doing this because _I love you_. I tried to tell him I didn't want it, but he told me he'd tell everyone we did, and then he broke up with me because I sucked at sex. He said if I did have sex, no one would know, that it'd be okay, I wouldn't have to worry." By now Cat had tears streaming down her face, and the only thing Jade knew how to help was to wrap her arms tightly around Cat, holding her small body close.

"I still said no. I figured he'd tell people who I didn't know, so what would be the problem, right? He-he didn't like that answer, Jadey. He pinned me to the bed, and he-he. . . he-"

"You don't have to say it, Cat; I get it," Jade said softly as she pulled Cat closer, and felt Cat bury her face in Jade's neck.

"I got pregnant, Jadey. . ." Cat said muffledly into Jade neck.

"You have a kid?" Jade asked surprised. Cat had never mentioned a kid, nor had Jade ever seen one.

"No," Cat choked back a sob. "When I found out I was pregnant, I told Rob; we never broke up. He kept telling me I'd never find someone better, that no one would _want_ me. He got mad, and said this was my fault, and that I better get an abortion. I said no, I didn't believe in abortion. Rob got really mad and slapped me, saying I better listen to him; he was doing this _for_ me. That he was only look out for me. That a kid would only ruin my life, and my parents would hate me, they'd call me a whore.

"I told him I'd go. But, the only problem was, you need to be sixteen to get an abortion without parental consent. So Rob got his oldest brother, who was, like, thirty, to go and say he was my dad. So we went. And I killed my baby, Jadey. . . I didn't even give it a chance."

Cat was beyond just slight tears, and was full on _bawling_ her eyes out. Jade shifted slightly and pulled Cat into her lap, who responded by wrapping her arms tightly around Jade's neck, and her legs around her waist.

Jade said nothing as held Cat, there was nothing _to_ say.

Jade had never expected in a millions years that Cat had been . . . _raped_. She always seemed so happy, and playful. But the more she thought, the more she realized Cat's weird behaviors.

The first night at the shop, when Danny came in with his friends, Cat pressed herself against Jade; she was afraid. She barely talked around Beck. Or Alek or Noel, or even Tyler. All three boys had been nothing but nice, yet she still wasn't herself.

Jade held a crying Cat until those sobs turned into even breathing, and still Jade held her as she slept.

* * *

omfg, this is not how i imagined this story to go, really. but, idek i just started writing, and boom, it just kinda happened. so, idk, im sorry if i offened anyone, or made you want to stop reading this story now. im sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

While Cat napped, Jade shifted their positions slightly so they were both laying on the bed, a blanket thrown over them. They were both on their side, Jade spooning Cat, her arm thrown around the tan girls slim waist, their fingers intertwined. Jade had her arm trapped under Cat, who was using it as a pillow, and the back of her head was pressed against Jade's chest.

Jade was perfectly aware of how close she was, but she was even more aware of how at _peace_ Cat looked. She had long since stopped crying, but her cheeks were still stained with tears, yet there was a slight smile on her face.

Jade had been laying there playing on her Ipod when Tyler walked in, not even bothering to knock.

"I could have been naked." Jade deadpanned, not even bothering to look up from her Ipod.

"Whats going on with you two?" Tyler asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"Well . . . shes sleeping, and I'm playing Doodle Jump. I thought that was pretty obvious though," Jade scoffed.

Tyler scoffed right back at her as he walked into the room and sat at the foot of the bed. "Since when are you even gay?"

"I'm not. I just like Cat. Whats it matter anyway? You said you don't care who I do."

"I don't I'm just making conversation," Tyler sighed as he leaned on his elbows, staring at Jade's ceiling.

Jade could tell there was something Tyler wanted to say, but couldn't find the words and so he was stalling. "Well tell me whats going on."

"Kristy's birthday is in two days," Tyler sighed, making eye contact with Jade.

"And?"

"Moms coming up. Kristy's turning thirteen, so apparently that deserves her coming up," Tyler said as he sat all the way up, watching Jade intently.

Jade turned away from Tyler and focused on Cat's sleeping form, biting her lip slightly. "And when I turned fifteen? Or when you turned eighteen? What about when you graduated? Or when Kristy started middle school? Why's she really here?"

Tyler sighed before answering. "She said she regrets leaving, that she doesn't want to miss the rest of your guy's lives. She's 'coming home'."

"Until she decides to leave again? You need to tell her shes only staying for the party, then shes out. This isn't her house, she can't decide to live here. If you won't tell her that, I will," Jade said as she held on tighter to Cat as she nuzzled her face into the back of her neck. "Shes 'come home' before, and she always leaves and fucks up Kristy. Call her and tell her Kristy would rather her just send twenty dollar dollars in a card with the wrong age on it like last year."

Tyler shook his head and stood up, making his way to the door. "Shes already on a plane and'll be here in a few hours."

* * *

When Cat finally woke up, she was laying on top of Jade, with their stomachs pressed completely together. Cat had her head resting on Jade's chest, and Jade had both of her arms wrapped protectively Cat's waist.

Cat wiggled her way away from Jade's grip without waking her up, and started walking from the room. She had no idea how long they slept, but judging from the fact that is was now night outside, she guessed a while. She had do idea how Jade could sleep so much in one day, but shrugged it off as she heard an familiar laugh from the living room.

In the living, sitting on the plaid couch, was a woman with hair like Tyler's and Kristy's, who appeared to be in her early to mid thirties. She was sitting next to an ecstatic looking Kristy, and an annoyed Tyler.

"Hi, Cat," Tyler said when he noticed her standing there. "C'mere."

Cat mutely walked from the hallway to the living room and sat on the chair by herself. "And who is this? Your girlfriend, Tyler?"

"Not mine," Tyler smirked. "Jade's."

The woman-who Cat assumed to be their mother, appeared uncomfortable, or maybe even disgusted, but hid it under false curiosity. "_Oh_. I- uh, I didn't know Jade was. . . into girls."

"Thats what happens when you leave you kids," a new voice snapped from the hallway, making everyone beside Cat jump, Cat though, just sighed with relief. She instantly felt better knowing Jade is with her. Jade had thrown on a loose hoodie over her sports bra, and had on loose basket ball shorts. "You lose out on getting to see them change."

The woman stood up, a cheerful smile on her face as she walked over to embrace her daughter. "Jade! Look how mature you've gotten; you look more and more like James every day."

Jade pushed her mother back before she could wrap her arms around her. "Fuck off, Mary. I don't want to hear how I look like my father. I don't want to hear _anything_ from you." Jade turned to Cat, and all the hatred directed at her mother vanished when she made eye contact with Cat. "C'mon, Cat. We're getting out of here."

"No," Mary said firmly. "You're going to sit down, you're going to introduce me to your, uh, _girlfriend_, and we're going to be a family. _So sit_."

Jade leaned in so she was close to her mothers face. "_Fuck you_."

It was quick and firm, no one saw it coming. Before Jade had time to lean back, Mary had already back handed Jade across the face.

Jade's tooth had gotten caught on her bottom lip, forcing it to rip open, and now blood was staining her teeth.

"Mom!" Tyler yelled, standing up and pulling his mother back. "What the fuck!"

"You don't tell you're fucking mother to fuck off, Jaden! I didn't do anything you didn't deserve!"

"I fucking hate you, you psychotic fucking bitch!" Jade yelled as she grabbed Cat's hand and pulled her from the house, ignoring the blood falling down her chin.

* * *

"Jadey. . ." Cat whimpered and stopped walking. "You're hurting my hand. . ."

Jade stopped and turned around, now just realizing how strong of a grip she had on Cat. "I'm sorry," she said through the taste of blood. The left side of her bottom lip was numb, and it felt weird to talk.

"You're hurt. Stop walking, you have blood on yourself," Cat said gently and she looked at Jade's lips.

"I'll be fine; it isn't the first time she's hit me." Jade said as she wiped the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand, or at least tried to; all she managed to do was smear it across her cheek. "It'll heal. Now, c'mon, we gotta hurry."

Cat frowned and wanted to ask why they need to hurry, but Jade was already silencing her with a bloody kiss. "Don't ask where we're going. It's a surprise."

Cat giggled and wiped her mouth to rid herself of Jade's blood. "Ew, Jadey."

Jade just smirked and lightly tugged on Cat's hand. She led Cat down Main Street and to the part of the beach where it is most popular. Cat could make out colorful flashing lights in the distance, the sound of music, and people laughing, and of the waves crashing against the sand in the dark.

"Have you ever been in the water a night?" Jade asked into Cat's ear as the neared the large group of people that Cat recognized as either those that come into the surf shop regularly or those who skate. "Every weekend, we all sneak out and come up here, throw a party, you know. Its fun, I guess. No one worries about any competition; we all party and drink."

"You do this every weekend?" Cat ask as she gripped Jade's hand tightly.

"I don't personally. But tonight Beck is here, and he asked me to come. I. . . owe him for something and this is my way of making it up to him. I used to come to these alot before I started surfing competitively; I couldn't exactly have alcohol in my system when I'm trying to surf."

Cat nodded mutely as Jade led her to a large group of people, all of who held red solo cups and/or cigarettes.

Beck, who was the first to notice their approach, gave Jade a slight head nod, as if in on something Cat didn't about. "Hey."

"Hi, Beck," Cat said, while Jade just took a small sip of Beck's drink.

* * *

The party was pretty mellow. Everyone sat in small groups passing around what Cat thought was cigarette, but they smelled to weird to be that. A thick cloud of smoke, thicker than cigarette smoke, always blew from their mouths. Cat was then offered a hit of it, but it was Jade who answered.

"You don't want that, Cat," Jade advised, grabbing the joint and passing it to the kid next to her, skipping herself as well.

"Oh."

"C'mon," Jade said as she stood up and brushed sand from her shorts. "Its almost midnight; its time to surf."

Cat gave Jade a confused look, but stood up and followed Jade none the less as they neared the waters edge. Jade turned her head and smirked slightly before removing her hoodie, showing off her bare stomach in just the sports bra from earlier.

"It'll be hard to surf in your uniform," Jade said as she kicked off her shoes and turned around to face Cat. "You should take it off."

"Where'd you get those scars?" Cat blushed, changing the subject.

Jade shifted a moment to try and see her back, which she knew was scarred up. "When I was twelve, I was surfing by a reef; you're not suppose to do that. But my friend called me a pussy when I wouldn't, and I needed to prove I wasn't. I was stupid, the waves were strong and the water kinda shallow. A wave knocked me off of my board and took me under. I slammed by back against the reefs, and it scratched me up. I had to go to the E.R., got some stitches and now I have some scars. It happens," Jade shrugged as she pulled a random surf board from the sand, and turned back to Cat. "Really. Take off your shirt."

Cat blushed and looked down at her blouse before back to Jade. "Really. It'll weigh you down and make it hard to move. I'd tell you to take your pants off, but that would really just be for my benefit."

Cat just blushed harder as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse, revealing the light pink tank top underneath.

"Damn," Jade frowned. "I was hoping you'd just be in a bra."

"Shut up!" Cat laughed as Jade grabbed her hand and led her close enough to the ocean to where the water brushed her feet.

Cat held on tighter as Jade slowly walked her into the water, before it got to be about waist deep to Jade.

"Just a little bit more and we'll be away from the waves." Jade said as she held the board close as a small wave came by, rocking them gently. "C'mere."

"Yeah?" Cat asked as Jade pulled her by the waist with one hand, the other still on the board. She placed a chaste kiss on Cat's cold lips. "I want one more."

Jade obliged immediately, though this kiss lasted a little longer. Neither girl noticed as a slightly larger wave formed, and crashed into them, knocking them apart, and causing Cat to giggle.

"C'mon, lets get further out." Jade said as she urged Cat to move deeper into the water as she pushed salty black hair from her face. "Almost there."

Once Jade and Cat had reached the part of the water where four other teens were sitting on their board-one of who was Beck, Jade steadied their board and helped Cat get on.

"Aren't you surfing?" Cat frowned when she realized Jade only brought one. She watched as Jade hooked the Velcro strap around her ankle.

"Yep." She said, popping the 'p' as she swung her body up and behind Cat's. "We're doing this shit together."

Cat was completely aware of Jade pressing her back against her own, their thighs pressed together, and Jade's hands on her hips.

"Jade," Beck said as he paddled over to them. "Thats not safe, you know it."

Jade turned away from Beck to talk to Cat. "It'll be hard to surf like this, ain't gonna lie. We could get hurt, so its up to you if you want to stop."

Cat paused. "No. I wanna surf with you."

Jade placed a feather like kiss on Cat's shoulder, before turning to Beck. "See? She wants this. Now, are you gonna surf or not?"

Beck sighed but agreed. "Good, now come on, a waves coming."

Jade positioned Cat so she was laying down and Jade was laying almost on top, her chest on Cat's ass. Jade ordered Cat to keep her arms folded under her, while she paddled, and soon they were getting in position for a wave.

"Stand up when I tell you," Jade said into her ear just as the wave started to form. "Now."

Both girls stood up, and Cat need Jade to grab onto her waist to keep her from falling over.

"Try and stay balanced with me. This'll be harder than surfing by yourself." Jade explained just as the wave started to crest over.

They were balanced for a slight moment, until both girls lost control of the board, and fell, the wave taking them under.

Jade's eyes automatically closed as she went under water, unable to control her body as the wave pounded her down. She had fallen away from the board, and only opened her eyes when her head hit against something hard. She could feel in the water her head was bleeding, and could just make out the red clouding the water from her wound.

Jade frantically looked around for Cat, but was unable to find her. In a need for air, Jade kicked up and started swimming to the surface, sucking in a deep breath when she did.

"Jade!" Beck yelled when he saw her. He quickly paddled over to her, and jumped from his board, forcing Jade on there instead. "You're hurt. Andre! Take Jade to shore!"

"C-Cat," Jade tried to say as she coughed up water. "Wh-where is she?"

"She didn't come up?" Beck frowned as both of their eyes widened in shock. "I'm going under!"

Beck didn't wait for a reply as he swam under in search of his friend. The water was dark, the only light coming from the moon and the torches on the beach. He had some trouble seeing, but when his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, he was able to make out a figure floating in the water.

Cat's red hair looked almost black in the darkness, and pooled around her face as her lifeless body floated there. Her ankle was still in the strap, and the board was caught in a reef, unable to move.

Beck quickly swam over and fought with the strap to unhook it before wrapping his arms around Cat's body and using all of his strength to carry them both to shore.

Once his head broke the surface, he used one arm to hold Cat up, and the other to swim to shore. When he reached the part of the ocean where he could touch, he picked Cat up bridal style and ran to the sand, before collapsing next to Jade.

"Call the paramedics!" He ordered as Jade pushed Andre away who was looking at her head.

"CAT!" She yelled as she saw her girlfriend unconscious in Beck's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ouch! Hell!" Jade complained loudly when the EMT tried to touch her head wound with a swab covered in anti-septic. "Wheres Cat?"

"Being looked after," the man said for the fifth time as he once again tried to clean her wound. "You need to stop moving if you want me to clean this."

Jade hissed and brought her head back away from the gauze. "I'll stop moving after you let me see Cat."

"Cat needs immediate attention, you can't see her right now. Now, hold still," he ordered as he placed the gauze back on Jade's forehead, trying to clean the salt water from the wound. "If you keep moving away from me, this won't get properly cleaned and it could get infected."

"If it didn't hurt so fucking bad than I wouldn't have to move." Jade growled as he once again tried to place the gauze on Jade's forehead, and this time she let him.

Jade was sitting on a green examination bed, the paper covering it sticking to her salt covered thighs. She was still only in shorts and a sports bra, and she had dried blood on her forehead and left side of her face, mixed in with some water. Her hair was stringy and salty, and she made the paper wet as she was sitting on it, all the water retained in her shorts now leaking onto the bed.

"There, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" He said before pulling out a stitching kit. "Alright, its somewhat deep, so I'm going to stitch it up now, okay? I need you to be very still, Jade. Can you do that for me?"

Jade clenched her teeth and nodded, telling him to go on.

* * *

Cat was currently in a hospital dress, and laying unconscious on a bed in the pediatric ward. A breathing tube was in her nose, her cheek bandaged up over stitches where part of the reef cut her, and her lip split open. She had yet to wake up, and was scheduled to have a CAT scan done in a just a few moments.

Her parents had been contacted, and were on their way, having told the doctors to do whatever is necessary to help their daughter.

Jade, who had left her exam room moments after her nurse did, was now standing at the edge of Cat's bed, watching her.

She felt guilty, which was something she wasn't used to feeling. It was her fault after all. She made Cat leave her house, took Cat to a party, went surfing when she knew it was dangerous; it was all her fault Cat was now unconscious.

She absent-mindlessly touched her bandaged forehead, wincing at the pain, but didn't pull away. She kept pressing down; she deserved this pain, Cat did not.

"There you are, Jade!" Her nurse said as he rushed into Cat's room. "You can't be standing right now, you need to lie down."

He moved to grab Jade's arm, to lead her back to her own room, but she roughly pushed him away. "Fuck off, I'm staying here."

He sighed. "If you insist, but I'm bringing you in a wheel chair, as well as you have a CAT in an hour, I just registered you for that. Now, I'll be right back."

Jade didn't pay attention to him as he quickly went to find her a wheel chair. In that time, Jade slowly walked over to Cat, and was now standing beside her, just looking at her face. She seemed so calm, but oh so lifeless. A machine was beeping with her heart, another machine pumped air into her lungs, an IV was hooked up to her. She seemed in more critical conditions than what the doctors were telling her.

"I'm so sorry, Cat. . ." Jade whispered as she ran her fingers through Cat's luscious red hair. "I'm so very sorry."

She heard the door open, but ignored it, figuring it was her nurse back with a wheel chair. Until the person spoke.

"Get away from my daughter, you monster!" Jade didn't need to turn around to recognize that the voice belonged to Karen Valentine.

Jade barely glanced at the woman, before turning back to Cat, a small scowl on her face. "Look at what you did to my daughter!"

"What _I_ did?" Jade finally turned around than, starring daggers into Karen. "How is this my fucking fault?"

Jade wasn't going to admit to her that it actually was her fault.

"You're the one that took her surfing! I told her surfing was a dangerous sport, to rugged for her, but she listened to you instead! I knew I shouldn't have let her leave this afternoon, I knew it!"

"But you fucking did! This is your fucking fault, you psycho! How the fuck are you gonna yell at me when you fucking let her leave?! FUCK YOU!"

"I will not be spoken to in that tone of voice, child!" Karen yelled, just as Cat's heart monitor started to speed up.

Both woman stopped yelling at each other and turned to face Cat just as two nurses rushed in.

"You're stressing Cat out. Both of you need to leave." The nurse said as she checked over Cat's vitals. "Now!"

Another nurse pushed everyone from the room, much to Jade's displeasure.

"Fuck you," Jade said as she stomped away from Karen Valentine.

* * *

"Jaden Nicole West!" Her mother chastised when she reached the hospital. Unlike Cat, Jade was simply on a bed in the ER; her injuries much less severe. "Night swimming? _Night swimming_. I've always had strict rules-"

"Get out," Jade snapped. She was currently laying on the exam bed with her knees propped up and her arm thrown over her eyes, blocking out the light. She didn't need to look up to recognize her mothers voice.

"Excuse me?"

"I hate you. So get out." Jade growled.

A new voice spoke, and Jade internally cringed because she recognized it as Tyler's; the voice of reason. "Jade, please, listen to her; you know night swimming is dangerous and you took Cat."

"Okay," Jade sighed as she sat up before hopping from the bed. "Wait here."

Both people looked confused as they watched Jade walk from the exam room to the check in desk where a young lady was sitting.

"Hi, how may I help you?" she asked when she saw Jade.

"Yeah, theres two people in my room who I don't want in there and they refuse to leave. Can you please get security?"

The woman stood up, "yes of course! One moment," then she was rushing away.

Jade smirked slightly when the woman came back with two security guards and watched with pleasure as they escorted her mother and brother from the hospital.

Her frown soon fell when she saw Karen walking towards her, a scowl on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

"What?" Jade scowled as she walked back to her room, Karen following.

"You could at least show some manners, Jaden," Karen tsked as she stood at the foot of Jade's bed, while Jade looked at her disinterestedly.

Jade's scowl only intensified and she shot the older woman a glare. "I have manners with people who I respect. Now, what do you want?"

"Catrina woke up." Karen said as Jade's eyes widened in shock and eagerness. "She wants to see you. She won't cooperate with the doctors until she does, so her doctor asked me to retrieve you." Karen didn't sound to happy towards the end of the sentence.

Jade didn't even bother to response to Karen as she ran down the hallway, eager to finally see her girlfriend awake. She raced down the halls, ignoring the nurses tell her to please stop running, and past patients taking walks. She kept running, until she was outside of Cat's closed door.

She hesitated only a moment before slowly pushing the door open, and taking a small step inside.

"Cat?" She said quietly, in case the smaller girl had fallen asleep.

"Jadey!" Jade could tell Cat had tried to add excitement to 'Jade', but her voice was to hoarse, and so it came out quiet.

Jade walked over so she was standing beside Cat, looking down at her. A nurse had removed the breathing tube, and also removed one of the tubes from the IV.

"How are you feeling?" Jade asked as she stared down at Cat, grateful that her girlfriend is awake and talking. "Does you face or head hurt?"

"My cheek stings," Cat whined as she absently brought a hand up to her cheek, gasping when she felt the soft gauze. "Is that gonna scar?!"

Jade smirk slightly. "No, don't worry. But even if you did you'd still be beautiful."

Cat blushed slightly and was slowly leaning up, and Jade slowly leaning down. . .

. . . when a nurse walked in.

"Am I interrupting something?" Both girls could hear the humor in her voice as Jade quickly spun around, a scowl in place while Cat just blushed and looked away.

"N-no," Cat stuttered, clearly embarrassed at having been caught with Jade.

"Okay," She said before walking towards the two girls. "I'm just here to check Cat's vitals before we send her to get a CAT scan."

Cat giggled. "Hey! CAT scan for Cat!"

Jade just smirked while the nurse looked confused. "Is the CAT necessary?"

"Her brain was deprived of oxygen for three minutes before she passed out. We just want to make sure there isn't any lasting effects from the trauma. I'll be back in five minutes with a doctor to take you down, okay?"

"Can Jadey go?" Cat asked hopefully.

The nurse turned to Jade, a smile on her face. "I'm guessing you're Jadey? Well, if you wait outside, I don't see why not."

Cat smiled happily as the nurse looked her over before walking from the room. Jade sat on the edge of the bed, a playful smirk on her face. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

The nurse that had just walked from the room, the door closed behind her, when she ran into Karen Valentine.

"Oh, Mrs. Valentine, I'm sorry," she said politely.

"Never mind that," Karen said quickly. "Hows Catrina?"

The nurse smiled. "Shes doing extremely well, and is responding well to our treatment, plus she has a good care taker in there with her, very protective."

Karen thought for a moment, then scowled. "Jaden? I do despise that girl, and wish my Catrina would fine someone better to spend her time with."

The nurse laughed. "Is she Cat's first relationship? Most parents don't like it when their child starts to date for the first time; I know I sure didn't when my son started dating."

Karen paused, and looked at the nurse oddly. "Dating? No, Catrina isn't a homosexual. They're relationship is strictly platonic."

The nurse paled; she didn't realize Cat's parents had no idea she was gay, and instantly felt bad for telling a big secret.

"My daughter isn't gay, correct?"

When the nurse didn't answer, Karen pushed passed the nurse, and threw open the door.

Only to find Jade sitting on the bed, kissing her daughter.

"CATRINA JEANETTE VALENTINE!"

* * *

I know this chapter was really short, but I just needed this written so I could get to the next chapter, sorry


	12. Chapter 12

"Mother!" Cat yelled in surprise as she jerked away from Jade, who leaned back with a growl of annoyance.

"Why is it that I find out from some nurse, a stranger, that my daughter is homosexual. Which, of course, I failed to believe at first-until I walked in here and saw it with my eyes." Karen said angrily as she put her hands on her hips, her right hip jutted out. "Pleas explain that this is a huge misunderstanding."

"Mother, I-I. . ." Cat trailed off, not knowing what to say, and unable to lie.

Karen nodded. "You're telling me, you're a lesbian? Catrina, you are throwing your whole life away for a girl you barely know. I'm not mad, for I think this is only a faze, one you better get over soon. I will not have a lesbian as a daughter."

"You _won't_ have a lesbian as a daughter?" Jade asked, pissed off. "You don't get to _choose_. She is your daughter, and she is gay. Just because she is dating a chick doesn't mean you get to change the fact that shes your daughter. It isn't a choice, and for you to say that tells me you are more shallow and retarded than I thought, which is fucking saying something."

"I will not be spoken to by someone who lives a disgusting life-style. This is your fault, Jaden. You have forced my daughter to be a homosexual."

"That sentence was even more fucking retarded then your other two," Jade growled out in annoyance as she stood over Cat's bed in a protective/possessive manor.

Karen gasped. "You will talk to me with respect, child!"

"You will fuck off, old hag!" Jade yelled back.

Cat softly touched her head; she could feel the signs of a migraine coming on from all this yelling; something Jade noticed.

"I be right back, _babe_," then Jade walked from the room, sending Karen her most hateful glare, only to receive one right back. With a scowl, she marched into the hallway, calling for the first nurse or doctor she saw.

"Yes? Whats wrong?" It was a doctor she saw first, and he came to her bidding.

"The patient in there; her mother is screaming, and its giving her a headache when she already has a concussion. Can you get her out?" Jade asked as calmly as she could, when really, all she wanted to do was kill Karen Valentine.

The doctor nodded as he walked into the room, Jade following. She had a smirk on her face as he calmly walked up to Karen.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" He interrupted politely as she was still yelling at Cat. "Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave this room. You're causing this patient distress, when she is in clear need of recovery. If you can't refrain from yelling the next time you are here, I will have no choice but to band you from this hospital."

Karen paled. "Excuse me? You are going to band me from seeing my own daughter?!"

"If you are stopping her recovery, then yes; I'll have no choice. Now, please leave, from what I've just witnessed, you have stayed passed your welcome. Now, we can do this the respectful way; you walk out of here peacefully, or I can get Security and they'll escort you out."

Karen picked up her purse from the chair where she discarded it, and moved to leave, only stopping when she reached the door. She turned around, her head held high and her face set. She addressed Cat only. "Catrina, I will not have a lesbian in my house. Either you move past this face, and this girl here, or you do not come home at all. I hope you choose your family over a whore."

Then she was gone from the room, leaving Cat crying, Jade biting her lip looking angry, and a random doctor unsure what to say and/or do.

* * *

Cat had finally fallen back asleep, and Jade had refused to leave her side. She was sitting uncomfortably in a chair, and was in and out of sleep. They'd been like that for the past hour, and Cat had thankfully yet to wake up.

Now was one of the times Jade was awake, so she heard the door opening and shifted to see who it was.

She frowned when a boy a few years older than herself walked in. "You're not a doctor."

He chuckled slightly, as he fixed his ironed button down blue shirt, tucking it into his ironed tan slacks. "No, I'm not. I'm Richard; Cat's older brother. I'm assuming your Jadey?"

"Jade." She deadpanned. "If you are here to give me the same lecture your parents gave me; fuck off. I'll fucking hit you, man."

Richard put his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm not, promise. I don't like how my mother handles things regarding you two. If you make Cat happy; and I believe you do, than I want you to be together. My mother told me she gave Cat an ultimatum. She believes Cat'll choose our home. But, to be honest, Cat isn't happy there. If she had to choose between us or you, she'd choose you. My mothers homophobia will destroy her relationship with Cat. I figured you'd take Cat in, so I brought a bag with some clothes."

Jade looked at him hesitantly. "You're okay with this? Me and Cat having sex?" She added that last part just to make him uncomfortable.

He blanched. "I wouldn't be comfortable with knowing Cat was having sex with a boy. Aside from that physical part, yes, I am okay with you two dating, so long as you treat her like she deserves to be treated."

Jade nodded. "I will. I like Cat, and I'm gonna treat'er like a princess."

Richard nodded, "good. Thats what I want to hear. I better not hear you're treating her like her last boy-friend-Rob, did."

"I won't." She scowled at being compared to Rob. "That guys a fuckin' asshole."

* * *

The next day, Cat was released from the hospital, and Tyler drove her and Jade back to their house. Jade had relayed the conversation she had with Richard to Cat, which made her cry with happiness. Jade was starting to realize Cat cried alot. But, thats okay.

"Um, Jade. . . " Tyler said as he brought his eyes up to the rear-view mirror to look at Jade, who was sitting in the back with Cat, who had trouble keeping her eyes opening due to the medicine the doctor gave her. "Listen, tomorrow is Kristy's birthday. And, mom isn't going home after it. She had the idea in her mind, but she finally decided this morning. Shes buying a house down by Main Street."

"But shes not living with us?" Jade asked as she bit the inside of her mouth. If her mom wasn't _living_ with her, than she could avoid her.

"No. The house shes buying has three bedrooms . . ."

Jade scowled; she knew what that implied. "She doesn't expect us to go, does she?"

Tyler hesitated. "Kristy. . . said yes. Mom wants me to go, but I said no and she can't make me; I'm eighteen, I'm an adult. And. . . "

"And she wants me?" Jade finished for him as she wrapped her arm around Cat's shoulders, who had fallen asleep, no longer able to fight the drugs.

"Yes, she said she bought that house specifically so we'd all have a room. When I said no, she said you'd just have your own room. Listen, Jade. . . if you want to go- go, I understand."

"No," Jade said quickly. "No, I'm not leaving. I want to stay with you, and Alek, and Noel. I'm not living with that fucking bitch."

Tyler smiled as they pulled up front of their house. "Good."

* * *

When they went inside, Tyler carried Cat to Jade's room, and Jade walked across the hall to Kristy's, whos door was opened. Jade leaned against the door frame, and watched as her younger sister eagerly threw all of her clothes into a box.

"How can you leave?" Jade snapped, annoyed at both her sister and her mother. "How can you fucking go with that _bitch_?"

"That _bitch_, is our mom, Jade!" Kristy yelled, spinning around to face her older sister. "How _can't_ you? Mom finally came back, and she _wants_ us, but you don't fucking want her!"

Jade was quickly turning red in the face. "I don't want to because she _left_ us, Kris! You were only ten years old, you still needed a mom, hell, I did too! She left, and forced Tyler to raise us! He was only sixteen, retard! He was just a kid himself! But she didn't give a damn! She doesn't fucking care about us! Shes only coming back now because whatever guy she was with finally left, and you're old enough to take care of yourself!"

Kristy had tears in her eyes as she addressed her sister. "Fuck you, Jade! I just want my mom back!" She screamed as she sat on the bed defeated. "I just want mom," she added in a quiet voice.

Jade shook her head. "Shes going to leave again, and she won't take you with her." Then she walked from the room, slamming the door behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

Its been a two days since Kristy moved out and Cat moved in. It was already June 1st, and Jade hadn't actually practice for the Vans Triple Crown once. She'd been busy with Cat, so focused on Cat she forgot about one of the most important days of her life.

And so, thats why right now, at 5 a.m, she is standing in front of the ocean, the sun haven't yet shown itself. With a surf board in hand, she punged into the freezing water, making a noise of protest when it touched her pale skin.

She laughed to herself as she finally got a chance to surf, to relish in what she was born to do. She missed the way all the movements felt natural to her, the way it was ingrained into her brain, unable to forget.

Jade didn't know how long she'd been surfing, but when she got done, the sun was high, she was hot and tired.

And there was a man waiting for her on the beach.

"Yeah?" Jade asked as she shook water from her hair, shoving the board into the sand as she did so.

"You're Jade, right?" When she nodded, the man continued. "My names Tony Warner. I surf for _Rip Curl_ and _BillaBong_. Rip Curled heard you were going to be in the Vans Triple Crown soon."

"Yeah."

Tony nodded impressively. "You're barely sixteen, yeah? You're going to be the youngest in your division this year. Thats something to be proud of."

Jade nodded, a slight smirk on her face. "Yeah, I know. Look, is there a point to this? Cuz if not I have to go."

"No, theres a point." Tony laughed. "Rip Curl would like to sponsor you. They'll pay for all your clothes, all your equipment, and they're sending a trainer out here to help you."

Jade's eyes widened in surprise. "What? Why just now?"

"You'll be one of the only few people there without sponsors. And, just between me and you, kid; if this was a bet, Rip Curl would bet all their money you place this year. Maybe not first, maybe not even second, but third? Yeah."

"I don't want a new board. Its this board or no board," Jade said as tapped her favorite board, the one she uses every year for competitions; a polished black board with a red rose on the tail. "But I'll take some new clothes and a trainer."

"Thats a yes? You'll wear our logos from now on?" Tony asked as he pulled out an IPhone and dialed a number.

As Tony talked to who Jade assumed was Rip Curl, she watched as Cat came walking from the house, still in her pajamas, which was really nothing more than really short pink shorts with ducks on them, and one of Jade's black T-shirt that says BillaBong across the boobs.

"Mornin', babe," Jade said as Cat walked up to her and wrapped her arms around Jade's waist, resting her head on Jade's boobs. "Sleep good?"

"Mhmm," Cat nodded as Tony finished up his call, before turning to face the girls. "Hi."

Tony nodded towards Cat before turning to Jade. "You're in. An employee will be by here later today with more info. But, you're officially sponsored for this event. I'll see you later, good meetin' ya."

Both girls watched as Tony walked away, before Jade turned to face Cat, a mischievous smirk on her face. "I just got sponsored, and I think that deserves a rewards."

Cat's eyes widened in excitement as she hopped up and down. "You got sponsored?! Thats so cool!"

"Yeah," Jade laughed as she leaned down to kiss Cat. "Now give me my rewards."

Cat giggled against Jade's lips. "Gladly."

* * *

"Jade, focus," her trainer, Joe, who was a buffed out black man growled when Jade turned her attention to her girlfriend, who was tanning on the beach in front of her. "Stop ogling your girl and focus."

Twelve days had passed since Tony offered her a sponsor-meaning only four days were left until the competition, and everyday for six hours they'd been out in the water training vigorously. When Cat wasn't in school- she was being driven by her brother Richard, who dropped her off on his way to school, she was on the beach with Jade, though she was usually tanning. Which always proved to be a distraction for Jade.

"Jade! C'mon! Finish these sit ups!" Joe commanded when Jade kept letting her gaze fall on Cat, who laid on a green towel in nothing more than a flimsy hot pink bikini. Jade's eyes found themselves roaming up Cat's tanned legs, past her smooth, flat, stomach, before resting on her small breast, which Jade loved.

"Ugh!" Jade growled. "Why the hell do I need to do sit up! Shouldn't I be surfing, you know, for the _surf_ competition?"

"You need to strengthen your core," Joe said without missing a beat. "And if you can't stop staring at Cat's boobs I'll send her inside."

Jade just scowled while Cat blushed and looked away from her girlfriend, who quickly sent her a playful smirk, before turning back to Joe with a scowl back in place.

"I just wanna surf. My core is strengthened enough," Jade snapped as she stood up and brushed sand from her person.

Only to be pushed down by Joe.

"What the fuck?!" Jade yelled as she shook sand from her hair. "What even?!"

Joe just shook his head. "I've never had a kid fight me like you've been doing everyday since we started. Usually all the kids are eager to train, eager to win, but you somehow have gotten it into your head that you'll win without training. Let me break your heart right now; you won't. You won't even place. All your other competition? They've been training as hard as they can since they found out they're in. And you? You've sat here at fantasized about your little girlfriend."

"Man, fuck you." Jade scowled. "You haven't even let me in the water besides for a few hours. You keep me out here doing fucking sit ups and running around the island. I don't wanna fuckin' run, I wanna surf. I don't need to run fast to be a surfer."

Joe scowled right back at her. "I'll let you in on a little secret, Jade; all your competition, they're all out there surfing right now. And thats why they don't last as long. You already know you can surf; hell, you're an amazing surfer. I'm not here to improve that, you're pretty much one of the best. I'm here to improve your stamina. This is _the_ competition. The waves are dangerous, the people are tough. You need to be just as tough, just as dangerous as them. They're going to go in there surfing just as good as you, but they won't last as long. Whereas they've been surfing, practicing shit they've learned since they started surfing, you're improving your stamina. They'll run out of strength and energy long before you. Now, get up and run."

Jade growled but complied none the less. "How long?"

"Till you puke."

Jade just shook her head, finally keeping quiet as she faced Cat, and offered her girlfriend a quick wink, before taking off running.

* * *

It was the night before the competition, and Jade was beyond nervous. Her and Cat were in their room laying on the mattress, and Jade was running her fingers through Cat's hair.

"You'll do great, Jade," Cat mumbled into Jade's thigh. "You're the best surfer I ever met."

"I'm the only surfer you ever met," Jade said dryly as she leaned down and placed a light kiss on Cat's cheek.

Cat giggled. "Yeah! And you're the best!" When all she got in reply was a slight growl, she sat on her thighs and faced Jade, a knowing smile on her tan face. She slowly leaned in until their noses were almost touching. "I know what can calm you down. . ."

"Oh?" Jade said in a sultry tone of voice as Cat kept getting closer.

"Yeah," Cat mumbled as their lips finally met.

Cat put her hand on Jade's shoulder as she lightly pushed, forcing the older girl down until her back hit the bed. Cat moved so she was straddling Jade, and started kissing her neck, leaving light hickeys as she went. She let her hands roam Jade's muscled frame as the slowly pushed up her shirt, revealing pale toned abs.

Cat's warm touch was burning Jade's cold skin as she felt hands moved towards the waist band of her black pajama pants, slowly pulling them down as Cat shifted further down Jade's long body.

Jade sat up with a start, she grabbed Cat's small hands, forcing them to have eye contact. "Cat- are you- are you sure?"

"I think I love you, Jadey. I want to do this." Cat said confidently as she hushed Jade with a kiss. "Let me do this?"

Jade nodded mutely as she laid back down, eyes closed and feeling as Cat pulled off her pants. She had to bite her lip to hold in a noise of pleasure as she felt Cat kiss her way up her legs, before finally reaching the top part of her thigh.

"Do you love me, Jadey?" Cat asked in a sultry voice.

Jade looked up to find big chocolate eyes staring at her curiously from between her legs.

"Yes." Jade said confidently, without hesitation.

That was all it took for Cat pull down Jade's purple underwear, and put that tongue Jade loves so much to good use. And, oh, did she use it well.

When she was done sometime later, asleep in Jade's arms, both girls naked and sweaty, Jade finally realized she was no longer nervous. Because, she knew, with Cat by her side, nothing- not even some competition, could change that fact that she finally found someone she loved, and who loved her back just the same.


End file.
